legends_of_equestriafandomcom-20200213-history
Discord
Discord is a recurring character, serving as a major antagonist. Princess Celestia explains that Discord ruled over Equestria in a state of unrest and unhappiness, until she and her sister used the Elements of Harmony to imprison him in stone, until the spell broke after the Elements were no longer connected to the sisters. The word discord means "a lack of harmony". The word "draconequus" is composed of the Latin "draco" and "equus", meaning "dragon-horse". Discord is a combination of many body parts from different creatures. Character Appearance His head is horse-like, much different from the other character's head styles, with a deer antler on the right, a goat horn on the left, one long fang, different-sized pupils, a snake tongue, and a goat beard. He has the right arm of a lion, the left claw of an eagle, the right leg of a lizard, and the left leg of a goat. In addition, he has a bat's right wing, a Pegasus' left wing, a horse's mane and a dragon-like snake's tail with a white tail tuft. The shape of his body resembles that of a snake. While Discord is technically a chimera, which is a creature with parts from multiple animals, this term is not used to refer to him. Interestingly enough Discord also bares a striking resemblance to the Chinese dragon, often described as having a serpentine body, but with elements of a horse, reindeer and even lion, or tiger. Personality Discord is shown to be a mischievous, manipulative trickster who effortlessly pulls pranks on his targets through the use of his powerful magic, illusions, and hypnotism, with little to no consideration towards his victims. He has a sense of showmanship and drama, preferring to be playful towards his victims before getting down to business, even mocking and bantering with Celestia and the six main ponies in Canterlot Tower. He laughs and amuses himself with his magical chaos, often at the cost of others. Among other things, Discord turns the ponies against each other, making Twilight Sparkle miserable and depressed, and generally causes ridiculous and grotesque things to happen. Discord is arrogant and overconfident, as he underestimated the ponies' ability to restore their friendship and wield the Elements of Harmony. Despite having a fondness for anarchy and chaos, he can become easily annoyed if things don't go according to his plan; he becomes impatient when he cannot corrupt Fluttershy as easily as the other ponies. Despite his flair for the dramatic, and extremely juvenile behavior, he's an incredibly competent schemer, and easily one of the strongest creatures in Equestria. History Ruling Equestria He caused unrest and unhappiness throughout all of Equestria for Earth ponies, unicorns and pegasi alike. Princess Celestia and her sister, Luna, rose up against Discord and used the Elements of Harmony to turn him to stone. However, since she and Luna are no longer connected to the Elements of Harmony, the spell imprisoning Discord would eventually break. Escaping his stone prison Discord first appears in The Return of Harmony Part 1 during the opening scene, encased as a statue in the Canterlot sculpture garden. The statue is posed in a cheerful manner. Cheerilee, who is taking her Ponyville class on a field trip, stops the class to point out the draconequus statue. The three Cutie Mark Crusaders bicker over what it is supposed to represent, resulting in his statue beginning to crack. Before he is directly introduced, the six leading characters witness the effects of his power in Ponyville. Inexplicably, things begin acting irregularly, such as clouds made out of cotton candy that move of their own accord, chocolate milk pouring down from the sky as if it were rain, and animals that behave uncharacteristically and spontaneously change shape. Princess Celestia explains to Twilight Sparkle and her friends that Discord is the spirit of disharmony in a way similar to Cheerilee's teaching. When the Elements of Harmony go missing, Celestia accuses Discord of stealing them, because they were held in a chamber protected by a spell that she believed only she could break. Discord appears in the stained-glass windows of the palace and replies with a riddle, leading Twilight to believe that he hid the Elements in the Canterlot castle labyrinth. The labyrinth When Twilight and her friends venture into the palace labyrinth, Discord prevents them from "cheating" in his "game" by magically removing the ponies' wings and horns. This enforces the first rule of his game: no flying and no magic. The second rule is that they must play the game, or else he wins. He physically separates them in the maze and the game begins. Discord uses representations of the friends' cutie marks to psychologically brainwash them into contradicting the elements they represent. The one exception is Fluttershy, who is not embittered by Discord's claim that her friends think she is helpless; he gets frustrated at the difficulty of upsetting Fluttershy, and manually brainwashes her. He bids her goodbye with an extremely agitated "arrivederci". After making Applejack untruthful, Pinkie Pie disagreeable, Rarity selfish, and Fluttershy unkind, Discord plays with Rainbow Dash's loyalty to her friends by showing her a vision that her hometown of Cloudsdale would be destroyed without her. He offers her a choice: she can either have her wings back and go to the aid of Cloudsdale, or continue to seek the Elements. Falling for the bait, she flies out of the labyrinth and breaks Discord's "no flying and no magic" rule. Discord, having "won," destroys the entire labyrinth and proclaims that they "might be due for a big old storm of chaos". Second rule over Equestria and defeat Twilight is upset when Discord takes away the maze before they can find the Elements of Harmony until Discord reveals they were not in the labyrinth. Discord magically shows her the riddle again, and she realizes that the Elements are "back where she began". Afterwards, Discord turns Ponyville into what he claims will be the "chaos capital of the world". Twilight finds the Elements and forcibly places them on the corrupted ponies and Spike (hastily substituting for Rainbow Dash). However, the Elements fail miserably just as Discord expected. Twilight loses faith in their mission and almost becomes entirely corrupted herself until she re-reads the letters that she wrote to Princess Celestia about the magic of friendship. With renewed motivation, she cures all her corrupted friends by making them remember the wonderful times they had together. Discord continues to be unconcerned and is easily defeated by the reawakened powers of the Elements. After being struck with a rainbow similar to that previously used on Nightmare Moon, Discord is turned back into stone, but this time with an expression of shock frozen onto his face. Apparent reformation Princess Celestia later delivers his statue to Ponyville in the hopes that the ponies can successfully reform him as a mutual ally. Twilight unintentionally snaps at Celestia for bringing Discord to Ponyville; her friends each have their own reservations about this as well. The princess understands the risks and explains that she has a use for Discord's magic if it can be reformed to serve good instead of evil, and entrusts Twilight and her friends with that very task. Twilight is still unsure, but supposes that, should things get out of hand, the Elements of Harmony could be used to imprison Discord again. As a precaution, Princess Celestia has even charmed the Elements to be immune to Discord's trickery. Celestia then asks where Fluttershy is, believing her to know best how to begin reforming the spirit of chaos. At first, Fluttershy is hesitant to accept such a task as great as reforming Discord, but Celestia's trust in her gives Fluttershy some confidence. The princess takes her leave for Canterlot and leaves the rest to Twilight and her friends. They harness the power of the Elements of Harmony to set Discord free, and upon awakening, Discord wastes no time in harassing nearby woodland creatures with his magic, playing it off as stretching. He reveals that he was consciously aware during his imprisonment and laughs off the idea of being reformed- especially the ponies' faith in Fluttershy, considering his imperviousness to her "Stare". But Twilight makes clear the conditions of Discord's freedom: behave, or it's back to being frozen in stone. Discord relents to these conditions, but not before entrancing a group of beavers behind the ponies' backs, and resigns himself to crashing at Fluttershy's cottage for the duration of his rehabilitation. At Fluttershy's cottage Fluttershy tidies up around her cottage to make it hospitable for her new house guest. Angel Bunny immediately expresses resentment toward Discord's presence. Despite the rabbit's grumbling and the disapproving glares of Fluttershy's friends, Discord has quickly made himself comfortable. None of the ponies (except Fluttershy) believe a word he says to defend himself and take their leave of the cottage. Twilight speaks with Fluttershy one last time before leaving: Fluttershy believes the key to reforming Discord is to become his friend. After briefly addressing Discord's act of eating paper, Fluttershy excuses herself from the house and tells him to make himself at home. Once she's left, Discord reveals to Angel that he's indeed deceiving Fluttershy and relishes in this fact. All while harassing and frightening the poor bunny. Meanwhile, at the library, Twilight looks through book after book in search of a reforming spell, but finds that all the pages pertaining to such a spell have been torn out, which explains the paper Discord was eating earlier. Fluttershy returns home to find that her cottage has been literally turned upside-down, set in a slow rotation above the ground, but having told Discord to make himself at home, she allows it as long as it makes him comfortable. Discord comments on Fluttershy's boundless kindness, regards the rest of her friends as "nasty" and tricks her into thinking her efforts at reforming him are beginning to work. Twilight and Spike arrive, and Fluttershy tells them that they're making progress. Naturally, Twilight and Spike are skeptical. When they inform her that all the reforming spells in the library were torn out, Fluttershy mentions Discord's earlier paper-eating (to Twilight's absolute horror) but says that there's no need for such a spell. To prove this, she tells Twilight to bring their friends to the cottage that evening for a dinner party. Twilight and Spike arrive at the cottage with the rest of the ponies, still wearing the Elements of Harmony. Discord greets them at the door and welcomes them inside. In contrast to how it appeared earlier, the inside of the cottage is decorated lavishly, with a large dinner table, cushions, and a chandelier. Twilight instructs her friends to not let their guards down. Reformation The dinner party goes about as well as one would expect a dinner party hosted by the spirit of chaos would: kitchen and tableware spring to life and spray everypony with hot gravy and soup. Rainbow Dash has reached her limit and outs Discord as the mischief maker he is and always will be. Fluttershy becomes annoyed with her friends for not giving Discord a chance; when asked why she was going to such lengths, she says it's because that's what friends do, to his genuine surprise. The idea of being Fluttershy's friend makes Discord pause and become flattered; he's never had a true friend before. Angel suddenly bursts in and, through a bout of charades, informs the ponies that Sweet Apple Acres is being flooded. When all hooves point to Discord as the cause, Twilight and her friends leave to see to it, leaving him and Fluttershy behind. Sweet Apple Acres is completely flooded by the time Twilight and the others arrive; Big Macintosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith are floating in baskets and salvaging whatever amount of apples they can, and the beavers that Discord entranced earlier have constructed an even larger dam. Fluttershy attempts to talk to the beavers, but with no success. As is his way, Discord revels in the chaos that he's created. Fluttershy tells him to fix it, and Discord complies- on the condition that Fluttershy never use the Element of Kindness against him, as a "sign of their friendship". Much to her friends' shock, Fluttershy agrees. Discord proceeds to freeze over Sweet Apple Acres into an ice- and snow-covered landscape, believing he's won. Fluttershy becomes visibly angry by this deception, but abides by her promise not to use the Element of Kindness, accepting a set of ice skates Discord conjured up. Discord wallows in his apparent victory, taking advantage of Fluttershy's friendship, and his freedom before Fluttershy furiously announces she is not Discord's friend, throwing the skates down onto the ice. Discord shrugs off her anger, taunting over her as she walks away while he proclaims himself the "master of chaos", before coming to the realization that deceiving Fluttershy, as he looks over at the abandoned skates he gave her, may have cost him the only real friend he ever had. Feeling ashamed and with his eyes welling up with tears, Discord reverses all he's created in a burst of light and returns Sweet Apple Acres to normal. Discord comes before the returned Princess Celestia and officially announces to her his reformation, adding a resigned "most of the time" with a pout under his breath. Celestia congratulates the ponies on a job well done, but leaves the Elements of Harmony with Twilight just in case. Twilight comments on how the princess was right about Fluttershy all along: that she would be the one to find a way to reform Discord. Treating Discord as a friend made him realize how important friendship was to him, and once he had it, he didn't want to lose it. After some encouragement from his friend, Discord states (very quickly in his embarrassment) "Friendship is magic". Fluttershy holds Discords paw, and claims that he can be a real sweetheart underneath, to which the others give expressions of uncertainty and embaressment. Skills Magic Discord is shown to have a near limitless arsenal of magic, even more so than Celestia and Luna. His only known weakness is the elements of harmony. Discord is, by far, the most powerful being in Equestria. Riddling Discord is a very good riddler, being able to come up with riddles on the spot; Discord Discord Discord Discord Discord Discord Discord Category:Major characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed antagonists Category:Antiheroes